City of Runes
by Lady Kaido
Summary: Clary, Jace, Simon and the others continue on their journey to find Valentine and wake Clary's mother up from her deep sleep. Finding out that she did it herself was hard, but Clary can fix this!. No matter what. Characters and Books by Cassandra Clare
1. Sharp, Intense and Hazel

City of Runes

Sharp, Intense and Hazel

;;A city of Bones & City of Ashes fanfiction. This fanfiction is following the events of the second book, City of Ashes, My own storyline is going to be put into action. The characters, things, places, and anything in the books of Cassandra Clare are NOT mine. The made up name, storyline, and original characters are owned by me but otherwise everything else is not. I do not claim to be Cassandra Clare, I am me, Danielle.. My own person.;;

"Yes" Madeleine said. "I mean I can show you how to wake your mother up" – Cassandra Clare, (Last Page of City of Ashes, just so that you know where we are).

Clary stared with wide eyes at Madeleine, _Did she just say that? It couldn't be, my mother would never do anything of the sort to herself. No… _"You mean…you **can** wake my mother up?" Clary said with a bit of urgency clouding her voice. i_She can be woken up…my mother…._

Madeleine smiled gently at Clary and nodded her head, her silver hair shook gently with her head. "I can help, yes.. A ritual must be performed" Madeleine said. The woman brought her hand up and brushed Clary's cheek softly, "You look just like your mother" She spoke gently with her smile widening.

Clary shuddered at her touch as she wasn't ready for it, the woman had an odd aura around her. _If she says she can…then maybe its true…She might be able to wake her up… _Clary looked at her with thoughtful eyes and nodded, "I…believe that you are telling the truth…Made-Madeleine" Clary said, testing out her name.

Madeleine frowned just a little bit, "Why would you think I am lying Clarissa? Do you not trust me?" Madeleine questioned.

Clary bit her lip and shook her head, "Its not that…its just that, this world has not been too kind to me lately…or to anyone I know" Clary said, looking up at Madeleine with a sad look. "I do hope you understand" She spoke gently. Clary allowed her fingers to mess with her mother's stele, it was something that now brought comfort to her.

* * *

First chapter of my fanfic...How is it? If you think I should continue I will...I think its terrible.

R&R


	2. The Glass Orb

**City of Runes**

The Glass Orb

Madeliene reached into her pocket swiftly and pulled out a small orb, a clear glass one and she held it out to Clary, "To contact me just call me through this, Wish to see me and you will" She spoke softly.

Clary reached out her hand hesitantly, but grasped the orb when it was dropped into her fingers, she nodded. "I will" She spoke gently

Clary sighed and she looked at Madeliene again, "Please come in" Clary spoke softly and she waved her free hand gently in a small waving motion. She turned on her heel and began to walk up the steps when the woman placed her hand on Clary's shoulder, Clary turned around to look at her, "Yes?" She questioned.

Madeliene shook her head, "I cannot go in, not yet. No one must know of me until I am ready…please kee-" Madeliene was about to say when the doors swung open.

Jace had gotten inside before Clary had, he wasn't watching her as she went inside. He only noticed that she wasn't behind him when he got to the elevator, "Clary?" He spoke looking over his shoulder. He spun around and hurriedly wound his way back to the front door. The doors swung open right before he reached them, and there was Clary with a woman he knew not of.

"Cl-ary?" Jace spoke looking from the white haired woman to Clary and back again. "Whose this?" Jace questioned continuing to stare.

Madeliene shook her head and began to back away, "I shall see you again Clary" She spoke and she began to back away, turn and walk briskly away around the corner. Clary went to follow her but when she turned the corner there was no woman to be seen only a trail of small glamour.

Jace followed after Clary and placed his hand on her shoulder, which made her tense. Clary spun around and frowned, "Why'd you have to go and come out?" Clary spoke in a harsh tone, she hadn't meant it to come out that way, Her hand still clutching onto the glass orb.

"I did-nt mean to Clary!" Jace spoke in an equal harsh tone, "Now who was that?!" He questioned and dropped his arm, looking at Clary.

"Someone…who knew…._our _**mother**" Clary spoke and held her arms behind her, she slipped the orb into her back pocket and swung her arms to over her chest. Jace's face softened just a little, but quickly reverted back to a emotionless stare.

"And **who** was she?" He questioned again a little harsher this time, Clary only stared at him her frown becoming more intense. Clary then suddenly pushed passed Jace and she walked up the steps hurriedly and the doors swung open again, and slamming shut behind her. As she walked on she heard the doors open and quick footsteps behind her, she fastened her pace. When she reached the elevator she stepped in quickly and the doors shut behind her before Jace could reach it. When the elevator went up and opened again she stepped out. Clary looked up the hallway and back to the elevator, which doors had closed.

She quietly made her way down one of the many hallways and stopped at a familiar door, she knocked upon it and received a muffled answer, "H-d O-" Was the noise she heard, which she supposed to be "Hold On". She sighed and leaned on the wall with her arms crossed. Soon enough, Isabelle opened the door wiping her mouth with a towel, "Sorry..brushing my teeth Clary" She spoke with a chuckle and she opened the door wider and allowed Clary in.

"CLARY!!" Was heard and Clary rushed quickly in.

"Close the door Isabelle..Please!." She spoke gently, "I don't want Jace to fi-". Jace showed up at the door with a frown, Isabelle quickly shut the door on him and locked it.

"Stay out Jace" Isabelle spoke sternly and turned around crossing her arms. "What was that about?" She questioned Clary and she walked across the room and sat in a puffy chair.

Clary sighed, "A woman came to speak with me…about our mother…and I didn't want to tell him who it was because she didn't want me to…I will in time..She just had something to tell me" Clary spoke gently and sat on Isabelle's bed, curling her knee's up. They could hear Jace stomping on the ground, "CLARY OPEN THIS DOOR!" He hollered.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and looked at Clary, "You don't have to tell him..but you should…she is his mother too" Isabella spoke with a nod.

Clary bit her lip, "I guess your right Isabelle.." Clary slowly got up and opened the door, Jace's hand swung down and stopped right infront of her face. Clary's eyes widened as she stiffened.

"Sorry Clary…" Jace mumbled and he looked down at her, "Who was that? PLEASE tell me?" He questioned not as harshly as before.

Clary crossed her arms and walked passed him, but was stopped as she attempted it, "You will tell me.." Jace spoke and brought his face near hers. "You will…" He spoke harshly.

Clary breathed out boldly and brought her hand up, pressing it against his chest. "Not now… I will later… please…Jace" She spoke softly and looked up at him.

Jace's face softened and he sighed, breathing through his nose. "Fine Clary…" Jace spoke to her and he turned around quickly, and briskly walked away. Clary bit her lip and she waved to Isabelle, walking down the hallway to the room she once stayed in. Clary suddenly felt dizzy, she looked around and all the furniture began to spin and cross, when suddenly she felt her body collapse onto the floor and the world went black.

R&R I hope you like it.


End file.
